I Am Not Yours
by Extreme Wolf Girl
Summary: Who does that jerk think he is! He's been my sworn enemy since he filled my back pack with sand when we were 6 and now he thinks he can just forget all the years of insults and pranks? Hell no! I am so not yours Paul Lahote and would rather die then change that! (goes along with Hurt Beyond Repair but you don't need to read it to understand this story)
1. Ruby Sorra

_Ruby is one of my favorite original characters so it seemed only fair to give her, her own story. So here it is! I've actually started this awhile ago but held off publishing it so it wouldn't give anything away in Hurt Beyond Repair._

* * *

**Name: Ruby Sorra**

**Age: 17**

**Species: Human**

**Looks: Picture**

**Favorite Color: Red**

**Personality: Bubbly, Sarcastic, Fun loving, Loud, sometimes a hothead,(only if you make fun of me or the people I care about) Protective, Funny**

**Best Friends: Kim and Grace  
**

**Family: Kate Sorra (mom) Zack Sorra (dad) Allison "Ally" Sorra (little sister) **

**Likes: Ice cream, Pranks, Painting, Awesome People, Ice Cream, Jason Mraz, Making people laugh and smile, Grace and Kim, My Family, Shopping, Comedies, and ICE CREAM!**

**Dislikes: Bullies, Sluts, Whores, Jerks, Sam Uley's Gang, When Grace won't go shopping with me , People picking on Grace or Kim , Brittany and her minions, Math, Science, English, History, Biology, Anything that involves school, and PAUL LAHOTE **

**Bio: Sup my peeps! My name's Ruby Sorra and I'm proud of it! As you may have noticed I'm a loud energetic redhead. It's really ironic that my best friend is without a doubt the shyest person in La Push. So it's a good thing Kim has me because she won't stand up for herself. She use to get picked on a lot until she started dating Jared. Now if anyone so as glares at her they have to deal with Jared. I love to tease Jared because he's really protective of Kim but hey so am I. So If you ever think about messing with her you better hope I don't catch you because if I do I will rip your freaking head off! **

**Okay, okay I'm good now. Sorry about freaking out on you there. Anyway... I've known Kim since I moved here in Kindergarten. (I'm originally from New Bedford, MA) For a very long time it was just the two of us until one day the world blessed us with Grace Uley! Grace is awesome! She's sweet, kind, smart, wise, fun, and tough. It's amazing she's not completely messed up after the whole "I'm going to beat you everyday and you will not come out of this house for 11 years" thing with her dad. Ugh Joshua Uley. I swear if I ever see that bastard I'm going to rip his f... no no Ruby control. You've reached your limit of freak outs for today. **

**Ok anywhooo Grace is an awesome friend. Sometimes idiots at school get in her face but she can take care of herself and gets right back in there face. She's not afraid to speak her mind and I love her for that. Although I'm still more outgoing then her. Yup I'm just a ball of crazy.**

**I have a little sister I adore! Her name's Ally and she's 6. She's sooo cute. I'm a daddy's girl. I love both my parents dearly but sometimes they really get on my nerves. But who's parents don't? **

**I really hate the Uley Gang. Ugh! They drive me crazy! I can deal with Embry and Jared because they make Grace and Kim happy but I would really love to just give all the others a nice punch in the balls. 1o punches for Paul. **

**Paul! I freaking hate the guy! It all started when I was 6. Me and Kim went to the beach and when I wasn't looking he filled my back pack with sand! I went up to him and was all like "Hey retard why'd you fill my bag with sand?" And he was all like, "I thought the tan color of it could help you with your pasty face." And I was all like "Hell no! You did not just say that to me!" (I learned most of my words at this age from my parents when they drive) Ever since then we have been sworn enemies. He would say something like "Hey is the reason you look like that because when you try to see your reflection in the mirror it breaks?" And I would be like, "Hey Paul I heard the mall is having a sale on lives you should go get one." You know stuff like that. Actually now that I think about he hasn't spoken to me since he joined Sam's gang. Not that I'm complaining. **

**Crap now I have 2 things I have to thank the Uley Gang for: Grace and getting freaking Lahote out of my life! Well that's about it.**

**Okay so... now what? Ohh I know I'll text Grace!**

**Me: Hey Gracie wanna go shopping? :)**

**Grace: Me? Shopping? Hahaha your hilarious**

**Me: Ugh jeez girl when are you gonna get over your shopophobia?**

**Grace: As soon as shopping becomes fun**

**Me: Grrrrrrr**

* * *

_So what do you guys think of Ruby? Please make sure you review, favorite, follow, etc._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Freaking Hate Mondays!**

Stupid freaking light. Hello do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here. Is it really to much to ask that this redhead lying in her bed gets to sleep in? Because I don't think it is.

Wait I can't sleep in it's Monday. I freaking hate Mondays. Mondays mean the end of the weekend and the beginning of another hell filled week of school. Maybe if I don't get up I won't have to go to that hellhole.

"Ruby you better be getting up or so help me!" My mom yelled from downstairs. Jeez I swear that woman's a mind reader.  
I groan as I get up and walk over to my closet in search of something to wear. I choose skinny jeans, a T-shirt that says, "Where's the after party?", converses, and a beanie. I always wear a beanie. I don't know why it's just kind of my thing.

After I'm done getting ready, I make my way downstairs. Mmmm I smell bacon!

"Morning mom" I walk over to her in the kitchen and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?"

"Amazing until I had to wake up." I grumbled. Mom rolled he eyes. (I got that habit from her.)

"Can you do me a favor honey?" She asked.

"That depends what?"

"Please don't get in trouble today at school." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't make any promises. Me and teachers don't really see eye to eye." I said. She sighed.

"Please Ruby?" She gave me her best puppy dog look. Dammit! This woman will be the death of me!

"Fine!" I groan. She smiles and starting clapping her hands while jumping up and down.

"Yay!" She exclaims. I swear she can be so childish. So that's where I get it from. I shake my head at my "maternal figure". All of a sudden mom looks at the clock and gasps.

"Shit Ruby you need to leave now or else you're gonna be late!" She exclaims while pushing me towards the door.

"Wait mom I haven't even had breakfast yet!" I told her. She groans.

"Well maybe if you got up earlier you could have!"

"It's not my fault I oversleep. I get it from you!" Mom glared at me before sighing and putting a handful of bacon in my hand.

"Happy?" She asked annoyed. I smiled.

"Very. Love you mom." I said while kissing my mother on the cheek. She smiled.

"Love you too sweetie. Have a nice day at school!" She called out as I was walking out the door. I snorted to myself. It was physically impossible for me to actually enjoy school and mom knows that. I sigh as I make my way to school. (yes I walk to school people.)

I freaking hate school and I freaking hate Mondays!

* * *

_Please review, favorite, and follow! I really want to hear what you guys think!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Queen is Here**

Ugh! Can school get any more boring? It doesn't seem possible. All of my morning classes seemed to move by extremely slow. To make it worst my English teacher is making us write a 10 page essay on a topic he will assign us tomorrow when we he gives us our partners. Apparently everyone will get a different topic. Everyone was complaining on not being able to pick our own partners. But I honestly don't give two shits. As long as I don't get partnered with Lahote I don't really care.

Well at least now it's lunch time. My favorite time of the day. I pushed the open the door with a bang and walked in like I owned the place.

"SUP MY BITCHES, THE QUEEN IS HERE!" I announce loudly. A few groaned and rolled their eyes. Well fuck them too. I started making my way over to Grace and Kim who were sitting at our usual table. The Uley gang's not here today so neither Jared or Embry will be joining us today. Embry and Grace just started going out and when Grace told me she was literally jumping up and down with excitement. I may not like Sam or his cult but Jared and Embry make Kim and Grace really happy so I put up with them. However if they hurt my friends I will personally kill them. I plop down in the seat next to Grace.

"Sup my peps." I say to them. Kim rolls her eyes at me but is smiling.

"That was some entrance there Rubs." She tells me.

"Damn right it was. I gotta stay on top of these unintelligent morons."

"And just out of curiosity since when are you the queen?" Grace asks me while raising an eyebrow. This is only her second week of school and she's already use to my crazy, awesome antics. I consider that an accomplishment.

"Honey you may be new but you should know I've always been the queen. Mama got skill." I reply, proud of myself. She rolls her eyes at me. My stomach then proceeds to growl. I'm starving but I'm too lazy to get in the lunch line. Ugh! Then I look down at Grace's food and see a very yummy looking sandwich.

"Hey did Emily make that?" Emily was Sam Uley's fiancé. Now I may not like Sam but I have no problem with Emily. It's kind of hard to I mean, she's just soo nice and it hard to be mean to anyone whose gotten mauled by a bear. Plus that chick could cook! Like really good.

"Yeah?" She replies sounding completely lost. I'm surprised she didn't see it coming.

"Bitch, give me some of that." I grabbed the sandwich and stuffed it in my mouth. For a fairly small girl I eat a lot. Yum, I was right. It's delicious! Grace looks at me wide eyed.

"You know Ruby I may have wanted to eat that." Grace states.

"Oh my god that's so weird. I wanted to eat it too so I did." I said smiling happily to myself. It was really good. Kim looks at the two of us, smiling fondly while shaking her head. Kim was _definitely _use to me by now.

"Okay I have to go to the library to work on a project for history." Kim says while gathering up her stuff. I know the project she's talking about. I have the same project. It's not due until next month! I mentally shake my head. Same old Kimmie. Always one step ahead.

"M'kay. See you later Kimmie." I say while grabbing Grace's cupcake and taking the wrapper off of it. What? Emily's also a really amazing baker. Grace glares at me while I pretend not to notice. Kim chuckles to herself quietly before leaving.

Don't ask me how it happened but after she left me and Grace started talking about skittles. Well arguing's more accurate. She thought the best flavor was the green ones. Bitch please everyone knows that red's the best. After arguing for like 5 whole minutes. I went to the snack line and bought a bag of skittles. Then I took a handful and threw it at Grace.

"Taste the freaking rainbow!" I yelled. Well that started a very serious skittle war between the two of us. We only stopped after we ran out of money to buy more skittles. After that we just sat there talking about the most random crap until a folder slammed down on our table. We looked up to see Brittany Rosenberg the school slut standing there smirking. I inwardly groaned. I hate this chick almost as much as I hate Paul.

"What do you want now whore?" I sneer while glaring at her. She glares back before replying.

"I'm not here to make fun of you I'm here for Grace." She replied in her oh so annoying voice. I'm not really surprised. For some reason Brittany has loathed Grace since the day she's arrived. But Grace can handle herself pretty well and normally just ignores her.

"Well then can you just get it over with so we can both go back to the rest of our day." Grace says in a cold voice. Brittany smirks at her.

"Do you know what this is?" She asks pointing to the fold that is now sitting on our table.

"The ultrasound of the baby your carrying?" Grace guessed. I snickered. It's a pretty good guess if you know Brittany. It's definitely possible. Brittany glared at Grace.

"No it's your school's file that my mommy got for me." She tells her. Brittany's mom is on the school board.

Okay now I'm confused. Why the hell does this bitch want Grace's file? By now the cafeteria was completely silent and all eyes were on our table. It's a small school and everyone knows how much these 2 despise each other. If Kim was still here she would have probably sunk down in her seat out of shyness. She didn't like attention.

"I found some very interesting information about your dad in here." Brittany told Grace. Grace's face paled noticeably and I looked over at her in horror. The only people at this school who knew about Grace's past life was me, Kim, and probably the Uley gang. I know Brittany's a horrible person but surely even she won't go there.

"Looks like even your dad knew you're a worthless piece of shit. He didn't even love you. I mean if he did he wouldn't have tried to kill you would he? It's a shame he didn't get to finish the job." It was dead silent. Everyone heard what she said and now the whole school knows that Grace got abused and nearly died.

"11 years. You were trapped in that house for 11 years. I guess that explains why your so messed up. I don't blame him for not wanting the public to see you. I mean look at you. Your hideous." Grace's eyes were side and she started to tremble. I wanted to beat the living shit out of Brittany right now.

"Does it scare you Grace that he's still out there? That's he's still alive and he can come back to finish the job. I bet it scares you. His face keeps you up and night. I bet you can still feel the pain when he stabs you in your sleep." I could tell that this was affecting Grace a lot. I could she the tears in her eyes that I'm guessing she was trying hard to hold back. These aren't exactly memories a person wants to remember.

This is low even for Brittany and I was furious.

"Brittany stop. Now." I warned menacingly. She ignored me.

"Tell me Grace how does it feel to have a father who thinks your a worthless mistake? I bet it hurts. And the worst part is it's all true. Your a good for nothing, worthless, unlovable piece of garbage and it's only a matter of time before Embry realizes that too and dumps you." Then Brittany takes a milkshake and dumps it on her head. It's silent for a minute before people break out laughing. **Laughing!** Those sons of bitches. Brittany smirks proud of herself. Grace's eyes shine with tears and she bolts out of the cafeteria. I stand up, fuming.

"Bitch what the hell was that?! That was cold and you know it!" I shout at the bitch and she just smiles at me innocently.

"What? I was only stating facts about her life. People deserve to know them so that they can judge her accurately." Then the bitch **smirks **at me. Big mistake.

I drew my hand back and punched that bitch in the face. I smiled at the crunching her nose makes when it came in contact with my fist. The bitch fall on her ass, her nose gushing blood.

"There now people came judge **you **accurately." I say smirking. Then I run out to go help my friend.

* * *

_For those of you who have not read my story Hurt Beyond Repair you should know that Grace was abused for most of her life by her father, Joshua Uley. Grace is Sam Uley's half sister and lives with him now. Before though she was trapped in her house by Joshua for 11 years! He beat her everyday and killed her mom. If you want to find out more about Grace read my story Hurt Beyond Repair and find out for yourself._

_Anyway Paul will be in the next chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow!_


End file.
